


训雀（番外）

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	训雀（番外）

黑帮大佬🐑×嘴欠儿小混混🦊  
  
并不是篇篇ce，沙雕tj文学。  
  


张云雷生完杨勇乐后脾气大是有原因的。

原因很简单，当杨勇乐还是个几个月大的光头小幼娃子的时候不太爱吃奶，就导致了张云雷经常哺乳间隔过长，胸前那一对儿老肿胀着难受。

起初张云雷不懂这个，还以为是他家杨哥太长时间不跟他做了起的生理反应，心里就臊的慌不敢跟人说，可时间一长了越疼他就越不敢奶孩子，胸前肿得也就越难受，终于有一天夜里这种胀痛达到了极点，稍微用手碰一碰就疼得不能行的时候，张云雷总算红着脸拽醒了身旁睡得打鼾的杨九郎。

杨九郎白天让杨勇乐闹得疲惫，刚爬起身的时候脸上还有一道子睡懵了摁的红印，看见自家香香软软的omega散着一身奶味儿摇他的画面瞬间就清醒了脑子把人抱进了怀里。

“怎么了宝儿？”

张云雷让杨九郎这一下抱得正好抵住了胸，胸前的肿痛感又起来了一波，张云雷不好意思，但又疼得难受，就只好硬着头皮抓住了杨九郎的手摸在了自己胸前一对儿柔软的奶子上。

“杨哥……我，我胸疼。”

生完孩子的omega因激素和哺乳期的关系，胸总会进行一回二次发育，杨九郎稍微把手那么一放，就能隆起两个小山丘，隔着衣服布料摸得不真切，杨九郎又主动掀开了张云雷穿的松松垮垮的睡衣，失去了布料束缚的两只小白兔配合地跳在杨九郎眼前，杨九郎用指尖拨了一下让他家儿子吸得肿大的奶头，笑着问道。

“这儿？”

这一下无疑又把张云雷的奶子激得更疼，张云雷掀着衣服呜咽地吸了口凉气，然后委屈巴巴的点了点头。

“嘶……对对对，就是这儿涨的疼。”

杨九郎一看就知道张云雷这是涨了奶又不会自己挤，于是便把张云雷的睡衣直接卷成了一条固定在胸前，低头张嘴便含住了对方肿得发硬的奶头。

“没事儿啊，老公给你吸出来就不疼了。”

张云雷让杨九郎这么猛地一咬就疼得受不了，伸着手不停地挠着杨九郎的脊梁喊疼。

“呜——疼！”

为了缓解张云雷的痛楚，杨九郎一边咬着张云雷的奶尖，一只手向下扒了张云雷的睡裤向里一摸，omega屁股后头流的水儿一下弄了他一手，杨九郎坏笑着就这么把这张云雷的腿间让他跨到自己腰上，那只在穴里玩儿的手指肆虐得更加猖狂。

“哎不对啊，我吸的是你的奶头，怎么底下还先出水了呢？”

张云雷这会儿涨得难受，又臊，就说不出什么话来反驳杨九郎，便只能用柔得带水的眼神故作狠厉的瞟杨九郎一眼，杨九郎让张云雷这一眼瞟得上头，一使劲就吸出了omega胸前的奶水。

乳白色的奶水顺着奶尖的小孔流到杨九郎的口中，浓郁且香甜，杨九郎连嘬了好几口才恋恋不舍地放下嘴里的甜，抬头亲了一口爱人湿润的小嘴儿，揉着人奶子说：

“怪不得这小崽子爱嘬你奶子，这么好喝谁不喜欢？”

此刻张云雷正是情潮涌动时，脸色酡红得诱人，只有脑子和嘴是自己的，手脚都成了解决情动的工具，修长的手指抓住了一边空虚已久的奶子，张云雷红着脸瞪着眼，塌着腰趴在杨九郎身上，骂了他一句。

“滚蛋！我又不是你妈！”

杨九郎也是有脾气的人，看张云雷这么久不被他管着有点飘得敢骂人了，就硬着下身轻轻扇了把人还淌着奶的乳尖，别过了脑袋，

“行，老子滚，不吸了。”

张云雷可吃过让杨九郎晾着的亏，糯糯叽叽地躺回了杨九郎的怀里要他摸自己的胸。

“呜杨哥我错了！”

见杨九郎不理他，张云雷又岔开腿撅起屁股用自己的指头尖当着杨九郎的面儿玩了起来，边玩着还边泪眼汪汪地给杨九郎展示着自己下面的风光。

“杨哥你看它一直流水儿，我堵不上俩地儿。”

omega的后穴已经被开发到了湿软的程度，鼓鼓囊囊的胸前还滴着奶水，脸上也湿乎乎地混着眼泪，整个人都是丰盈多汁的状态，杨九郎本就因为禁欲憋的快炸了的性器就这么随着一下弹了出来，

“艹。”

硕大的肉棒时隔已久地填进了熟悉的甬道内，两人都舒服地发出了一声喟叹，杨九郎刚打算挺腰肏他，床边的小摇篮内突然传来了婴儿的啼哭声，杨九郎看着摇篮里哭得撕心裂肺的婴儿，箍着张云雷的腰移到了床边，把刚才散下来的睡衣又给人撩了上去。

“你儿子饿了，给儿子喂个奶呗。”

张云雷再厚脸皮也知道那是自己儿子，说什么都不肯让杨九郎在儿子面前肏他，便死活不伸手抱儿子，杨九郎早知道张云雷是这反应，干脆就停下来又不动了，张云雷最怕做爱的时候杨九郎这么吊着他，挣扎了几分钟就让情欲打散了最后的倔强，哭哭唧唧地抱起了儿子把奶尖送了嘴里进去。

他儿子也是饿得久了，一吃到奶就安静了下来，杨九郎这才满意地挺着腰动起来，由于是骑乘的姿势，张云雷总被弄得一颠一颠的，每一次还都能让杨九郎正好顶到红肿的腔口，生完小孩儿的腔口更加敏感，那滚热的龟头一蹭张云雷就要抖着身子尖叫着射，杨九郎便拍了拍张云雷的屁股，看着人抱着孩子被自己肏的场景笑道。

“别那么大声儿，你吓着儿子怎么办？”

或许是吃了自己儿子的醋，杨九郎看自己儿子吃奶吃得那么香，回想起方才的滋味，心里暗生了一场坏，他让张云雷抱好儿子，自己则抓着人脚踝调了个正面肏他的姿势，两人中间隔了一个小小的婴儿，杨九郎舔舔唇瓣，吸起了张云雷另一边空闲的奶头。

张云雷被吸得浑身酥麻，看这一大一小地一块趴自己身上吃奶羞耻得快要哭出来，又不敢放下儿子，就吸着鼻子颤着声音骂杨九郎。

“你跟儿子抢奶吃，你要不要脸！”

杨九郎挺腰重重地顶了一下张云雷的穴儿，理直气壮地当着孩子面儿肏着张云雷说：

“他又吃不完，我吃两口怎么了？”

似乎是还觉得不尽趣，杨九郎看张云雷这可怜模样好玩儿，就又捏着他紫红的奶尖挑起一指肚的奶汁抹到人嘴边吓唬他，

“明儿我就买俩吸奶器，一天给你吸一瓶儿，省得你这小狐狸精天天涨奶磨完人还骂人不要脸。”

张云雷让杨九郎欺负得哪哪儿都出着水儿，杨勇乐还偏偏跟饿死鬼投胎似的咬着他奶尖不松口，小脑袋一点一点地像是快睡着一样，张云雷又不能发出太大的声音，只好哭得满脸湿答答的腾出一只手推杨九郎。

“别，别吸了，儿子喝不着了。”

杨九郎抓着张云雷的手背亲了一口，然后兀地一挺身拓进了张云雷的腔口里，张云雷爽得仰头咬破了嘴角，呜咽着不敢出太大声儿，杨九郎俯身吻住了爱人微张的小嘴儿，摸着人耳根说：

“那我给你补点儿？”

说完他也不等张云雷的意见，自顾自地就按着人肩头高频率地击打起了人殷红的穴口，一股子浓精射进了张云雷的腔体内，张云雷被烫得咬着下唇哭着射了最后一波精便累得晕了过去。

临晕前似乎红着眼睛还骂了杨九郎一声王八蛋，不过杨九郎听得不清楚，就统统当我爱你处理了。

哺乳期的omega让他欺负得浑身都是乳味儿的湿液，胸前的一对儿奶子也让他玩得红肿不堪，床单被体液浸湿了大片，杨九郎看着还趴在张云雷身上吃奶吃得正起劲儿的杨勇乐，小心翼翼地从张云雷怀里把人抱了出来，把累坏了的爱人塞回了被窝里。

离开母体怀抱的杨勇乐又要哭，杨九郎便学那画书里的大灰狼表情吓唬小孩儿，给他儿子嘴里塞了个新奶嘴。

“还吃！吃什么吃？走，跟爹喝奶粉去。”

还好杨勇乐年纪小不记事儿，要么这事儿就大了。


End file.
